


Drive

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gen or pre-Slash drabble) On the way to something big...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A 3-sentence ficlet and drabble on "Car," for jasmasson.

~*~

It feels like he's been awake for a week, but John keeps driving—they've got a psycho to stop, and time's running out fast.

The kid sits next to him, all tousled hair and big eyes, probably wondering what John and the situation itself will ask of him.

John doesn't know either, but he knows things will probably get worse before they get better, and yet he still can't help but smile: the fact that the kid's _here_ is more than anyone could have asked for, and as far as John's concerned that means they're already ahead of the game. 

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
